I Really Missed You
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: "Aubrey gets creampied by Jesse and she loves every second of it."


Aubrey Posen was not a publically emotional person. She was raised in a strict, conservative, military household with old school, Southern manners. It had been engrained in her head from a young age that it was not appropriate to publically display emotions and she generally continued following that rule into adult, only breaking it for special occasions.

Her boyfriend returning from a semester abroad was definitely one of those times. Aubrey couldn't help but scream excitedly when she saw Jesse coming down the escalator towards baggage claim and run to him, jumping in his arms when she reached him. "I missed you so much," she said as she wrapped her arms around him.

Jesse hugged Aubrey just as tightly and gave her a kiss on the cheek before putting her down. "Me too. Italy was beautiful and had history everywhere and great gelato and delicious wine. It was a great experience that I wouldn't trade for the world, but I wish you would have ben there to experience it with me."

"One day we will. After I win my first major case and you score your first major movie, we'll book a trip and you can show me everything that Italy has to offer. How does that sound?"

"That sounds absolutely perfect." Jesse agreed. "Now can we go get something to eat? The equivalent of a Lean Cuisine isn't enough to side someone over on a nine hour flight."

Aubrey drove them back to her apartment where she had dinner waiting. A spread of burgers, hot dogs, ribs, fries, coleslaw, and potatoes were the choices she had made to help welcome her boyfriend and his stomach back to America.

"Is this for me?" Jesse asked in complete awe of his girlfriend.

"Of course it is. If your boyfriend coming home after studying abroad for the last six months isn't reason to celebrate with a huge American feast then I don't know what is. Now hurry up and eat before it gets cold." Aubrey instructed sternly.

Half an hour later, Jesse let out a groan as he leaned back in his chair and unbuttoned his pants. He knew that Aubrey was a good cook, but she had really outdone herself this time. Everything had tasted so good that Jesse had been unable to stop himself from piling his plate high with heaping portions of everything. "That was so good," Jesse said in a dreamy tone. "As awesome as authentic Italian was, it could never hold a candle to my girlfriend's authentic American."

Aubrey couldn't help but smile at the compliment Jesse had just given her. "I'm glad you liked it. If you can manage it, why don't you head into the living room and pick out a movie for us to watch while I clean all of this up?"

Jesse groaned at the thought of moving, making Aubrey laugh. "I'll go grab the alca-seltzer."

Two hours later, Jesse and Aubrey were cuddled up on the couch with content smiles on their faces as the credits to _E.T._ started to roll. "Are you ready for your post-welcome home dinner treat?" Aubrey asked as she started tracing little circles on his chest through his shirt.

"Can I take a rain check? I feel a lot better than earlier, but if I try to take another bite, I'm still probably a risk to vom." Jesse said, still clearly feeling the effects of overeating.

Aubrey just smiled. "Awe, you thought I meant food."

When Jesse still didn't get the message, the blonde continued. "You were gone for six months. Going that long without sex with another person starts to take its toll. I was thinking we could celebrate your homecoming and take care of those needs all at once." Aubrey said suggestively as her hand moved down her boyfriend's body to give his dick a squeeze. "How does that sound?"

Jesse closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath before nodding. Aubrey smirked before standing up and sauntered off to the bedroom. "Are you coming or what?" She called back from half way down the hall when she realized Jesse was still on the couch."

The brunette came back to reality and quickly got up from the couch to follow his girlfriend to the bedroom. When he got there, Jesse was almost immediately grabbed and pulled into a kiss before being spun around and pushed onto the bed and straddled. It was a side of Aubrey that Jesse had never seen, but he was enjoying himself too much to say anything that would make her stop.

Aubrey broke the kiss to rid herself of her top and bra, dropping them to the side of the bed. The blond then began unbuttoning her boyfriend's shirt, kissing her way down until it was completely open before pushing it off of his shoulders and dropping it on the floor to joining her own discarded clothing.

The couple continued to rid themselves of their clothing until they were both completely naked. Jesse couldn't help but shamelessly ogle his girlfriend. He wasn't sure if it was the time apart, but he swore he had never seen Aubrey look so gorgeous. "Wow," was all he managed to say.

The blonde just smirked before grabbing her boyfriend's hand and guided them to her breasts. "God, it feels good to have you touching me again."

Jesse didn't need to be told twice. He immediately started kneading Aubrey's full breasts as his thumbs grazed over the nipples until they were stiff peaks.

Aubrey let out a low moan of pleasure before pulling Jesse in for a heated kiss and started grinding in his lap.

Jesse's left hand moved from Aubrey's breast to the apex of her thighs to begin running his fingers through her slick folds. Jesse couldn't help but smile at the wetness he found there. "If I was unconvinced that you missed me before..."

"God Jesse, I'm so turned on. Please don't make me wait any longer." Aubrey moaned at the feeling of her boyfriend's fingers still moving between her legs.

Normally Jesse would have worked the blonde up a little more, but he was too damn excited to be having sex with Aubrey again that he gave in. The young man lifted his girlfriend by the hips before slowly lowering her onto his cock, making them both moan out in pleasure.

After waiting a beat to allow Aubrey to adjust, Jesse started thrusting up, not bothering with a slow build up. The blonde moaned in satisfaction as she rolled her hips to meet her boyfriend's hip movements. "Oh Jesse, I forgot how good you feel inside of me." Aubrey said as her left hand moved to her breast to give her nipple some much needed attention while her right hand grabbed the headboard to keep her balance.

"Feeling's… mutual," Jesse said between thrusts as he focused on continuing to keep the rhythm to get himself and Aubrey off faster.

"Oh fuck, Jesse, so close. I'm going to come!" Aubrey panted out before she fell over the edge, screaming her lover's name all the way down.

Seeing and feeling Aubrey come so hard for the first time in months became too much for Jesse who came seconds after blonde.

When they were done coming down from their highs, Jesse heard Aubrey start laughing, which made him self-conscious. "What's so funny?" He asked in what was intended to be a playful tone, but came out as nervous.

"Oh nothing, just the fact that you creampied me." Aubrey said through laughter.

Jesse looked down and saw all of the cum on his groin area from filling Aubrey so much that it came spilling back out. "Oh. I'm sorry. This is really embarrassing. I just haven't had much time to masturbate recently and I got so excited to finally be with you again that I just couldn't help it."

"Don't apologize, it was awesome." Aubrey said enthusiastically.

"Really?" Jesse asked skeptically.

"Absolutely. It felt amazing. Maybe we should separate for awhile again so it can happen again." Aubrey suggested.

"Counter proposal," Jesse said. "We don't do that and fuck each other until the sun comes up."

"Proposal accepted," Aubrey said before leaning down to kiss Jesse.


End file.
